


Data Trail

by Write0rDie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e09 Into the Forest I Go, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write0rDie/pseuds/Write0rDie
Summary: Captain Lorca sends Lt. Stamets to the Medical Bay. Missing scene S1 E9.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm fine," Stamets snapped.

The doors slid shut behind him. There was a moment of hesitation before he took a step further towards Dr. Culber.

"Oh, so this is a social visit."

Culber tried to read his face. The engineer was anxious and pre-occupied, but he didn't exactly look ill. The doctor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a silencing gesture, one which looked more hostile than intended.

"The Captain's trying to stall," Stamets explained in a whisper. "He needs a reason why we can't use the spore drive."

"And, he's hoping I'll find something."

"I told him I had an itch," Stammets said, clawing at the port on his arm. "Maybe there's some kind of irritation."

"Then stop scratching it."

Culber led him to a bed on the far side of the room. He snapped open his tricorder and started scanning.

For a minute the machine beeped and whirred, before Dr. Culber finally spoke again.

"Well, there's no inflammation that I can see."

Stamets looked even more troubled, but Culber waited with the most patient expression he could manage.

"The Captain said I have to have every single test possible. Apparently we need a data trail."

The doctor touched him on the shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze.  
"So, what are you worried about? We do the tests, they turn out fine and the Captain has to come up with some other reason to.."

"I'm not worried," he said shaking Culber off. "It's just.. I'm wasting your time." Stamets slid off the bed.

"Hey. It's a slow day. And besides, this is _you_. You're important, remember?"

Stamets managed a small smile and reluctantly sat back down.

"We'll start with a full body scan. Lie down." Culber tapped the bed and began to activate his equipment.

"Perhaps, uh, Nurse Felding could do it," he offered, pushing up onto his elbows.

"Nurse Felding," he said sternly, "Is occupied with a sprained ankle. What is with you today?"

He reluctantly lay back down, arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

"You fell asleep."

"I did not," Stamets said as he sat up. "We were just talking."

"Yes, we talked. And then you slept for 27 minutes."

"That's impossible."

"Deep sleep," Culber said. "In the middle of the day."

"I was just.. resting my eyes."

"Lieutenent, you were in REM sleep. That shouldn't happen for ninety minutes."

Stamets wiped at his eyes. It wasn't sleep, it was dust. Space dust.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? It looked _intense_."

"I don't remember."

It was only half true. Stamets couldn't remember the dream exactly, only a feeling as the last threads fell from his memory. A feeling of being stretched like rubber band from one end of the galaxy to the other. The desire to see more and know more. The burning pain in his arms that felt so real.

Stamets ran his hand over the port to ease the ache.

"Well, we're done here," Dr Culber said. "I finished the tests while you were _resting your eyes_."

"And?"

The doctor's expression grew concerned.  
"It's your brain," he said solemnly.

Culber brought the scans up onto the screen. "There are changes in the structure of your medial temporal lobe."

Stamets looked away.

"Paul, this is serious."

First names at work. This was _very_ serious indeed.

"Are you sure you haven't had any memory issues? Dizziness?" asked Culber. "Because I find it hard to believe that you didn't notice this."

Stamets shook his head.

The doctor let out a long sigh and patted Stamets arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry. _I_ should have noticed this. I should have been taking better care of you."

Stamets finally looked up.  
"What are you going to tell the Captain?"

"The truth."


End file.
